gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Britney/Brittany
Britney/Brittany 'is the second episode of Season 2 and the twenty-fourth episode of ''Glee. It's a tribute to Britney Spears where they perform five of her songs. It's centered around Brittany Pierce. Britney Spears appears in dream sequences, caused by anesthesia in the dentist's office. It is written and directed by Ryan Murphy. Plot Will attempts to set New Directions an easy-listening assignment, talking about artists such as Christopher Cross and Michael Bolton. The kids have no idea who the artists are; when Will discusses Christopher Cross, Tina says "Never heard of him, Don't wanna hear about him." Brittany says Christopher Cross discovered America (a possible mix-up with Christopher Columbus) and Finn nods in amusement. Kurt informs them there is a Facebook group petitioning the club to perform a Britney Spears number at the McKinley High homecoming assembly. Brittany is against the idea, since her name is "Brittany S. Pierce" (which can be pronounced as Brittany Spierce) and has lived her whole life in the shadow of Britney, knowing she will never be as famous or talented. With this situation, Mr. Schuester justifies turning down the idea. Afterward, Will meets with Emma in her office, and Carl, her boyfriend, comes in. Carl is talking about how the school board won't let him do an assembly on dental hygiene, even considering the terrible dental hygiene in the school. Will decides to let him talk to the Glee Club because he wants Emma to like him again, and he wants Carl to like him. When Carl comes to Glee Club, he gives everyone a pill that will turn plaque on their teeth blue. After chewing, Rachel, Artie, and Brittany's teeth are totally blue. Brittany goes to Carl's dentist office to have her teeth cleaned, where she has an anesthesia-induced hallucination where she performs I'm a Slave 4 U. The next day, Brittany returns to his office with Santana, demanding that he put them both under anesthesia. Santana did not need any dental work seeing as she passed the plaque test and Carl protests because of this, but after Santana tells him about her 'killer health plan' Carl puts her under. Whilst they are under anesthesia they duet in Me Against the Music, hinting at a telepathic drug-induced link between the two girls, where Spears herself appears. After her anesthesia sessions, Brittany appears more confident, claiming to get all solos in the future. Elsewhere, Rachel feels threatened by her boyfriend Finn's desire to re-join the school football team, fearing that their relationship will not work if he becomes popular again. After visiting the dentist and experiencing her own hallucination, in which she performs ...Baby One More Time, Rachel begins dressing more provocatively. Her new look is received positively, and cheerleading coach Sue Sylvester finds school blogger Jacob Ben Israel masturbating to Rachel's image in the library. Rachel relents and encourages Finn to re-join the team. Still worried about the attention Finn is receiving now he is back on the team, Rachel sends Quinn to ask him out, and is pleased when Finn turns her down. In Artie's hallucination, he performs Stronger with the football team, him being a member. Coach Shannon Beiste accepts both Finn and Artie, despite the fact Artie is in a wheelchair and technically incapable of playing football because the sport requires heavy physical contact. Advised by Emma to relax more, Will learns that Carl recently purchased a new Chevrolet Corvette and buys one himself. He is confronted by his ex-wife Terri, who insists that he return it and cease wasting their savings. Seeing the positive effect Spears had on his students, Will relents and allows them to perform Toxic at the homecoming assembly, joining them on stage in an attempt to impress Emma. When multiple students become sexually aroused by the performance, Sue sets off the fire alarm and has the student body evacuate the auditorium. Emma tells Will to stop trying to be someone he is not. He returns his new car, and tells the club they will not be performing any more Spears numbers, even though he was convinced there were clear benefits earlier. At the end, Rachel apologizes to Finn and sings The Only Exception, which is the only song covered in this episode not by Spears. Trivia *After his suggestion of performing a Britney Spears number is declined by Mr. Schuester due to a complaint by Brittany, Kurt sarcastically thanks Brittany, to which Santana answers "Leave Brittany alone" in an obvious reference to Chris Crocker's famous video. *Brittany performs her first ever solo this episode. *Heather Morris stated before she knew she was going to sing that she wanted to sing ...Baby One More Time, however, the song in question would be sung by Lea Michele. Ironically, critics gave Lea's version negative reviews. *Although it was Kurts idea to perform Britney Spears songs, he doesn't get to cover any song. He doesn't even get a line on Toxic. *Heather Morris had met Britney Spears two years before where Heather sang and danced (not to mention dressed-up) like Britney. Britney said that Heather was amazing as her, however, when Britney got on the set of Glee she did not recongize Heather from two years prior. *This episode was watched by 13.51 million viewers, making it the the highest rated episode that aired in a regular time-slot. *Naya Rivera called the set where she and Heather shot Me Against the Music "the sweat lodge" because it was "hot as hell." *Ryan Murphy said that this episode was generally to showcase Heather's amazing dancing. *Heather said that she was so overwhelmed that she was getting a solo that when she got home after receiving the news, she cried. *For this episode alone, Heather received amazing praise throughout. *This episode was the highest-rated show on the night it broadcasted. *Brittany said, "Next week I will be performing a musical number by Ke$ha." Brittany will eventually get her chance in Blame It on the Alcohol. *Puck, Quinn, and Mercedes have the least amount of lines this episode. *Even though the songs are recreations of their music videos, the choreography is different. *Artie is the only guy to cover a Britney song. *The Only Exception and Sailing are the only two songs that are not by Britney Spears in this episode *A majority of the songs that appear in this episode are dream sequences. *Heather said that, for her dancing parts, it only took her a day of rehearsal. *Every character who visits Carl's office, with the exception of Artie, gets a solo in Toxic. The only soloist in the song that did not visit Carl's office is Quinn and she only has one spoken line, "I think I'm ready now." *In this episode, Brittany gets her first solo in a song. *It also marks the first episode in which John Stamos appears as Carl Howell. * After Rachel changed her look, Dave Karofsky commented "Why do the gay guys get the hottest chicks?" Ironic enough, later on, in Born This Way Dave hooks-up with Santana. * The second episode to feature a characters name in the title, the first one being The Rhodes Not Taken. * Brittany is the only character to feature in two Britney Spears dream, thus being the only character to perform twice in the episode. Rachel performs twice in the episode also. * First time Brittany, Will and Quinn sing in Season Two *After Rachel's Britney fantasy, she says, "Is this real life?" This is a reference to the popular internet video "David After Dentist". *Brittany's full name, Brittany Susan Pierce, is revealed in this episode. Songs *"I'm a Slave 4 U" by Britney Spears. Sung by Brittany Pierce. *"Me Against the Music" by Britney Spears ft. Madonna. Sung by Brittany Pierce and Santana Lopez. *"...Baby One More Time" by Britney Spears. Sung by Rachel Berry. *"Sailin'"' by ''Christopher Cross. Sung by Will Schuester. *"Stronger" by Britney Spears. Sung by Artie Abrams, Finn Hudson and Puck, with The Titans. *"Toxic" by Britney Spears. Sung by New Directions. *'"The Only Exception"' by Paramore. Sung by Rachel Berry. Guest Stars Special Guest Stars *John Stamos as Carl Howell *Britney Spears as herself Guest Cast * Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins * Dot Jones as Shannon Beiste * Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang * Josh Sussman as Jacob Ben Israel Co-Stars * Max Adler as Dave Karofsky * James Earl III as Azimio * Ashley Fink as Lauren Zizes * Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson Videos thumb|300px|left|GLEE-Wind Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes Category:Tribute Episodes